bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shū Kannogi
is Rurichiyo Kasumiōji's fiancé. He is introduced during The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai filler arc. Appearance In his first appearances, he is seen in an oversized white kimono and a traditional blue Japanese shirt over it. When he and Rurichiyo were getting married, he wore a blue kimono and beige pants. He has brown hair, worn in a messy fashion, and gray eyes. Personality Shu genuinely seemed to love Rurichiyo, and tried to protect her anyway he could. He is often seen bored, but is still not as adventurous as Rurichiyo. In fact, he has never set foot out of the manor except in his ported chair. He seems to feel safe by Ichigo and Rukia's side. Synopsis Shu is first seen in the Seireitei, worrying about Rurichiyo's whereabouts and seemingly bored. A servant arrives and tells him to see Kumoi, which leads him to a room filled with all the Kasumioji Clan members. Kumoi purposes that while Rurichiyo is away that Shu fill the seat. The clan members were weary of this plan, so Kumoi kills all those that opposed him. The next day, with several of them gone, the others oblige the idea. When Rurichiyo finally shows up to the Kasumiōji's manor again, he was ecstatic because he claimed life was so boring without her. When his wedding with Rurichiyo is interrupted by Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, he discovers that the Rurichiyo at the wedding is a fake. Upon hearing this news, he tells Ichigo he wants to help Rurichiyo in any way he can. With the manor surrounded by the Second Division, he offered to help Ichigo and Rukia escape by putting up an act to "take him hostage". They got out of the manor without anybody trailing them. After that, he mainly traveled on Ichigo's back. When he witnessed Ichigo fighting with the Third Division's newly appointed Captain, Shūsuke Amagai, he intervened by placing himself in between to stop them and beg Amagai to listen, which ultimately helped them. When Kumoi was betrayed, he led his assassins, all armed with Bakkōtō, in a fight against Ichigo, Rukia, and himself. He and Rukia confront Kumoi, who is holding Rurichiyo hostage, and Kumoi explains his motives to gain more power. Afterwards, Shusuke appears and kills Kumoi. He then takes Rurichiyo and teleports to Yamamoto. Ichigo follows and uses his hollow abilities to defeat Shusuke. Shu and Rurichiyo then thank ichigo and return to the Kasumioji. Hueco Mundo Arc After Rurichiyo and Kenryu get into an argument about whether or not to hold a soccer tournament, Rurichiyo runs away and Shu is left to deal with the paperwork. Luckily, this leads him to read all the letters from the commoners, explaining their delight for the idea. He uses the private Senkai Mon to travel to the human world and tel Kenryu that, as well as bring them home. Kenryu realizes he was at fault and tells them he will allow it. Together, they return tp Seireitei. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Similar to Rurichiyo, it is unknown if he even has a zanpakuto, let alone any release states. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male